I'm OUT
Lyrics No matter how I try To draw the bright red line/ Maybe I WANT T#-#*$&= (And Time will rebound) No matter how I try (And Time will-) The first time you've hit me It did not hurt so we smiled And now Years after I'm in I'm out You've really said that I "SHOULD NOT BE" :( sad emotion Looking at the sky It felt like Heaven Did turn into Hell And I don't know how to get out of here ! No matter how I try To draw the bright red line Maybe I was the one Who have pulled your cards Whose been hurting you Who will outlive you But you can't say I did not make Any efforts To pry your hands Away Away from myself (and Time> and Time- and Time- and Time- and Time will rebound) It did (not) (never) Happen (HM) "ALL IN YOUR HEAD" In my airhead brain There's a drawer Full- of pictures I've seen Images you've burnt I was (just) a (little) child You should not have done that THAT HURT SO MUCH, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE DENYING IT (LET'S GET IT OVER WITH) YOU WERE THE SOLE RESPONSIBLE OF THOSE BAD THINGS ABOUT ME (BURN THE WHOLE WORLD DOWN) AFTER ALL THE PAIN I'VE BEEN THROUGH I'VE EXPECTED AT LEAST A WORD (BY MIDNIGHT) ABOUT THE NEGLECT NOBODY SEEMS TO CARE I DESERVE IT THE PARASYTES WILL NEVER LEAVE NOW (TIME WILL REBOUND) Tragédie Tragédie Tragédie Tragédie Tragédie Tragédie-- Tragédie ! SWEAR IT ON A THOUSAND OF NEEDLES Swear it On one thousand needles Please I beg you I really want to Hurt you hurt you hurt you /(It hurts It hurts So much So much)/ Liars I want to feel it too The bright red proof of life /(It hurts It hurts Longer Longer)/ Violent fantasies might be everything I need /(It hurts It hurts Louder Louder)/ /(I'm a 'good girl', you see/ The first time you've hurt me I was not laughing so We did fight Since when you are in I'm out /I'm as good as gone now)/ And Time will rebound /And Time will rebound/ You're a part of my dreams Nightmarish standing for you to bet Devour all my head (And Time will Rebound) Yet It's never too late To fly away Away (Put a word on your hand So I can't delay the pain-) And until a third Of age before you "Aw" free to please you LOL I'm in tears, Boy ! No, it doesn't matter (-And write on your grave)) YOU'RE A ROTTEN APPLE I should have known better (I see a pack of smokes You've used to steal You have never been caught But it's never too late) But you better not ever cross my path Or else you will need Another face Another name Another place (You can keep on running Everything comes Don't worry Karma is now holding onto you) You're "Game Over" (Karma will collect your debt) Karma collects all its debts THE FIRST TIME YOU VE HIT ME /(LAST NIGHT)/ IT DID NOT HURT SO WE SMILED /(LAST SMILE)/ AND NOW /(LAST GAIN)/ YEARS AFTER I'M IN I'M... /(LAST PAIN)/ /(LAST YEAR)/ OUT OUT OUT /(LAST GIRL)/ OUT out /(LAST BOY)/ out /(LAST TIME)/ OUT Category:Vocaloid original songs Category:English original songs Category:KAITO original songs Category:Hatsune Miku original songs Category:Kagamine Rin original songs Category:GUMI original songs Category:Trios original songs Category:SEIRI songs list